


Love Scenario

by paparizza



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparizza/pseuds/paparizza
Summary: We created our own love scenario. Now the lights are off. And when we turn over to the next page, the curtain will quietly fall.(Based on iKon - Love Scenario)





	Love Scenario

* * *

_We loved when we met_

Sunghoon hurriedly ran in the rain, taking a sharp turn to the right. The heavy downpour made his eyes blurry and sting, but he did not have time to think about his pain because he was freezing and wanted to go home. He had no way of getting public transportation as he only had a few cents on him, and he couldn't call for someone to help him because his phone was dead. 

He continued running around while receiving looks from people who walked past him. God, how Sunghoon wanted to breathe at that moment. He flinched when he heard thunder. "Fuck!" he cursed to himself. At this point, he didn't know where he was. His surroundings felt foreign; like he had never been around the area before. 

Cars zoomed past him, but he couldn't see the cars. He only saw the lights due to the strong, heavy rain.

Sunghoon shook his head and ran for what it seemed like _hours_ when he finally stood upon a bakery. As Sunghoon opened the door, a dangling bell made his appearence known, the smell of freshly baked cookies filled his nostrils and the warmth of an oven scattered throughout his body. 

He gulped and placed his hand on his elbow. The bakery was empty. Everybody was most probably at home because it was his first time seeing a bakery empty. A woman stepped out of the kitchen while wiping her flour stained hands on her apron. "Hello there, welcome-" she brought her head up and gasped. "My, my! You're soaked!" exclaimed the woman. "What happened?" 

"I-i was at the playground to meet up with my friends, but then a childhood bully appeared. I was scared of him because he started to touch me so I ran while it rained. And before I even knew it, I ended up here," Sunghoon explained, awkwardly standing there. The woman warmly smiled and made her way to him and placed her palm on his hot, wet forehead. "You have a fever. Tsk tsk, it must've been hard to run in the rain," she said. 

She turned around to face the kitchen. "Jiwon-ah! Come here!" she said, raising her voice. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Sunghoon's eyes widened. 

A handsome man went out of the kitchen with a bit of flour on his cheek. He felt his cheeks and ears turn red when they made eye contact. "You needed me, mom?" he replied. "Yep. Go bring this man to the bathroom and give him some warm clothes," Jiwon smiled and nodded. "Alright. Follow me," 

*

Sunghoon comfortably sat on his seat. He wore a light pink hoodie that matched his hair colour and loose baggy sweatpants, and pizza socks as a cherry on top. He felt warm as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Thank you, ma'am. If there's anything I could do--" he was interrupted by the woman. "It's fine. What's your name, child? I'm Jiha," 

"U-um I'm Kang Sunghoon. I'm not a kid, I'm 39 years old," he whimpered. The woman nodded with an 'o' mouth. "Can I borrow a phone?" 


End file.
